Das Tagebuch der Athanasia G Jones
by napoleonischer machtzwerg
Summary: Athanasia Genoveva Jones ist eine ganz normale Hexe mit einer Ausnahme: Sie ist eine Todesserin. Und sehr zu ihrem Verdruß weigert Lord Voldemort sich, ihr einen Auftrag zu geben. Er sagt, sie sei zu jung und unerfahren. Athanasia hingegen kennt den wahr
1. 23 Juli

23. Juli

Liebes Tagebuch

Heute war ein ereignisloser Tag, mal wieder. Manchmal ist es echt zum Heulen, nie passiert etwas Aufregendes! Mein Leben ist langweilig, todsterbenslangweilig! Da wechselt man schon die Seiten und trotzdem ändert sich nichts. Von wegen "Come to the dark side, we've got cookies.". Alles nur Prahlerei und Verherrlichung. Ich habe bis heute noch keinen einzigen Keks hier gesehen. Und wenn man sich mal den dunklen Lord vorstellt, wie er fröhlich Kekse essend die Weltherrschaft an sich reißt... Lächerlich! Einfach total lächerlich! Natürlich weiß ich, dass nur so 'ne Redensart ist, aber es geht mir hier rein ums Prinzip. Nie darf ich mal was machen! Immer nur die anderen. Ich bin noch zu jung, zu unerfahren, blablabla. Alle Quatsch. Der einzige Grund, warum die "Profis" immer die Aufträge kriegen, ist der, dass ich Harry Potters Schwester bin. Traurig, aber wahr.  
Als ob ich darunter nicht sowieso schon genug leiden würde! Reicht es nicht, dass ich schon zu Hogwarts-Zeiten immer im Schatten von diesem aufgeblasenen, wichtigtuerischen, selbstherrlichen Typen stand? Immer hieß es: Harry hier, Harry dort, Harry überall! Ich mein, ist ja nicht so, als ob ich nicht auch Voldemorts Angriff überlebt hätte, ich doch nicht! Na gut, ich geb's ja zu, ich war wirklich nicht dabei. Meine Eltern haben mich ja weggegeben! Warum sie Harry nicht auch weggegeben haben... Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht wollten sie lieber nur einen Jungen, als einen Jungen und ein Mädchen, oder sie konnten Harry auch nicht ausstehen und hatten gehofft, Voldemort würde sie verschonen und nur den Idioten Harry töten. Aber wie lässt sich dann die Tatsache erklären, dass meine Mum, Lily Potter, starb, um ihn zu beschützen? Na ja, ist ja eigentlich auch egal...  
Das ist echt so was von unfair! Wie um alles in der Welt kann ich beweisen, dass ich treu zu Voldemort stehe und jederzeit alles riskieren würde, um meinen ach so tollen Bruder untergehen zu lassen, wenn ich nie die Gelegenheit kriege? Frustrierend, echt. Vielleicht hätte ich doch auf der "guten" Seite bleiben sollen. Da backt Mrs. Weasley wenigstens Kekse. Mit Schokoladenstückchen. Ich liebe Schokolada! Ah, halt, was denke ich denn da? Auf die Seite vom senilen Dumbledore (Gott sei seiner Seele gnädig) und dem Möchtegern-Alleskönner Harry? Eher würd ich 'ne fiese, eklige Nacktschnecke küssen.

Deine Athanasia Genoveva Jones


	2. 24 Juli

24. Juli

Liebes Tagebuch

Woah, war das eine Nacht! Memo an mich selber: Nie und auch unter gar keinen Umständen vor dem Schlafengehen zu viel nachdenken! Vor allem nicht über den Möchtergern-Helden Harry Potter. Ehrlich mal, als ob ich den nicht lang genug ertragen hätte, jetzt sucht er mich auch noch in meinen Träumen heim. HILFE! Das ist echt nicht mehr schön. Ich meine, wer will schon von 'nem hässlichen Typen mit 'ner dämlichen Narbe mitten im Gesicht träumen? Na gut, zugegeben, ich habe nicht wirklich von einem ekligen, vernarbten Typen geträumt. Harry hatte in dem Traum keine Narbe und er war ein einigermaßen süßes Baby. Also musste mein Traum in der Zeitspanne vor dem Angriff vom Lord gewesen sein, zumal Mum und Dad in dem Traum noch gelebt haben. Wenn ich's mir recht überlege, habe ich auch nicht wirklich von Harry geträumt, er war bloß da. Sozusagen ein mehr oder weniger dekoratives Anhängsel. In dem Traum ging es nämlich um mich! Okay, klar, es war mein Traum, also ist es nahe liegend, dass ich drin vorkam, aber mal ganz ehrlich, wer träumt schon von seiner eigenen Geburt? Warte, lass mich überlegen... ich?  
Es war echt krass. Ich habe vor mir gesehen, wie ich in den Armen von meiner Mum gelegen habe und sie und Dad haben sich unterhalten, über mich. Es ging so nach dem Motto: "Wir können sie nicht behalten, Lily" "Aber ich kann mein Kind doch nicht einfach so im Stich lassen, James." "Es ist nicht sicher für die Kleine, Lily. Wir geben sie in eine Pflegefamilie, die sich gut um sie kümmern werden. Und sobald es wieder sicher ist, holen wir sie wieder." Kurz gesagt: Es ging darum, mich zu meiner eigenen Sicherheit wegzugeben. Ganz klasse, so was nenn ich 'ne tolle Geburt. Weiter ging es dann damit, dass Lily und James Potter der ganzen Welt erzählt haben, ich sei bei der Geburt gestorben. Alle waren untröstlich, was ja durchaus verständlich war, weil, wer will schon so was Tolles und Wunderschönes und Perfektes wie mich (okay, ich hör ja schon auf) verlieren? Na ja, dann war jedenfalls meine Beerdigung, nein, nicht meine, ich war ja gar nicht da... aber trotzdem meine und... ach, ist doch auch schnuppe! Auf jeden Fall war das schauderhafteste an diesem Traum der Name, den Mum und Dad mir gegeben hatten: Ziva. Ganz furchtbar. Das geht nicht mehr zu toppen. Da könnte man ja fast sagen, ich hätte noch mal glück gehabt.  
Dieser Traum hat mich echt beschäftigt. Er schien so... real. Und vor allem würde es auch erklären, warum meine Eltern mich weggegeben haben, und warum ich so lange nicht wusste, wessen Tochter ich bin. Denn, wer würde so was einem Kind erzählen, wenn er es schützen soll. Dass ich eine Potter bin habe ich ja erst letztes Jahr von Dumbledore erfahren. Natürlich bevor er abgekratzt ist (Gott sei seiner Seele gnädig). Er wollte mir eigentlich noch viel mehr erzählen, aber rate mal, wer ihm dazwischenkam? Genau, der tod... Und mein Brüderchen. Mistkröte. Aber selbst wenn der Traum wirklich stattgefunden hat, ich werde es wahrscheinlich nie erfahren, da ich nicht davon ausgehen, jemanden zu finden, der das Gespräch mit angehört hat. Und meine Pflegeeltern sind auch schon seeehr lange tot. Ich kann mich nämlich fast nur noch daran erinnern, dass ich auf der Straße gelebt und mich so gurchgeschlagen habe, bis ich dann irgendwann von einem Zauberer aufgelesen wurde, der mich nach Hogwarts brachte. Ich weiß noch genau, dass ich mich damals "Genoveva" genannt habe, in Ermangelung eines anderen Namens. als ich dann aber zu Lord Voldemort bin, war er der Meinung, ich sollte mir einen Namen zulegen, einen, der eine schöne Bedeutung hat, die böse klingt. Sicher, Genoveva ist da auch nicht schlecht. "Die Schicksalsweberin", hat doch was. Aber schlussendlich bin ich dann doch noch zu "Athanasia" gekommen: "Die Unsterbliche", klingt gut, nicht? "Die unsterbliche Schicksalsweberin"  
Allerdings hört sich Athanasia nicht besonders schön an, viel zu lang und dann auch noch dieses "th"... Da stolpern die meisten drüber und sagen dann bevorzugt "Anastasia", was ich überhaupt nicht mag. also hab ich mir 'ne schöne abkürzung für Athanasia gesucht: Sia. Und das ist jetzt: Athanasia (Sia) Genoveva Jones. (Ich hab nämlich ein bisschen nachgeforscht, und noch einen Grund gefunden, warum James Potter mich loswerden wollte. Ich war nicht mal seine eigene Tochter! Hehe, da hat die gute Lily wohl 'ne hübsche kleine Affäre gehabt. Hat dem armen James bestimmt überhaupt nicht gefallen. Tja ja, so ist's Leben... Mein Vater war übrigens Terence Jones, ein anderer Reinblüter.)  
So, das war's. Mal sehen, wann es wieder mal was Spannendes zu berichten gibt. Aber wenn das so weitergeht wahrscheinlich nie, ICH KRIEG JA NÄMLICH NIE 'NEN AUFTRAG!

Deine Sia

So, erst mal danke an warm shadow: Mein erstes Review, danke! (Vor allem für die gute Kritik).

Und danke, dass du mich auf den fehlenden Disclaimer hingewiesen hast.

Also, hier kommt der Disclaimer:

Nichts gehört mir, außer (Ja, es gibt ein außer!) natürlich Athanasia, die mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen ist, und Antony, Brooke, und alle anderen, die ihr nicht aus dem Harry Potter Universum kennt. Die gehören alle mir! Der Rest gehört (leider Gottes) Joanne K. Rowling. Würde das alles mir gehören, würde Voldie Harry fertig machen, Ginny würde mit Malfoy zusammenkommen und Hermine mit Blaise Zabini. Aber das gehört hier nicht hin. So, das war der Disclaimer. Ach ja, und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Nichts, nada, nothing, niente. Schade eigentlich…

LG, der Machtzwerg


	3. 26 Juli

26. Juli

Liebes Tagebuch

Vergiss alles, was ich vorher geschrieben habe! Voldie ist der coolste, der größte, der beste... Nein, er hat es nicht geschafft, Harry abzumurksen, nein, viel besser! Ich, jawohl ich, Athanasia Genoveva Jones, habe einen Auftrag!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ist das zu fassen?  
Deswegen konnte ich gestern auch nicht schreiben. Erst mal wurde ich zu Voldemort gerufen und ich dachte schon, es ist aus mit mir und meiner Todesserkarriere, dachte, er hätte spitzgekriegt, dass ich ihn immer Voldie nenne, aber nichts da! Ich lebe, meine Todesserkarriere startet jetzt erst richtig durch und ich nenne Voldie immer noch Voldie!  
Er hatte mich rufen lassen, um mich in meinen Auftrag einzuweisen. Gut, es ist nichts spannendes, nur ein wenig unauffälliges observieren von so ein paar mehr oder weniger hohen Tieren im Ministerium, aber immerhin! Ich bin dann gestern auch gleich losgestiefelt, ich will den großartigen dunklen Lord ja schließlich nicht enttäuschen! Aber echt, als er mir mit seiner tollen Stimme gesagt hat: "Athanasia, ich habe einen Auftrag für dich.", wäre ich ihm am liebsten um den Hals gefallen und hätte ihn von oben bis unten abgeknutscht. Es war wohl besser für mich, dass ich es gelassen habe, ich bezweifle nämlich, dass Lord Voldemort so darauf steht, von jemandem abgeknutscht zu werden...  
Nun gut, lassen wir das, ist nämlich nicht gerade die appetitlichste Vorstellung (Selbst der treueste Todesser muss zugeben, dass Voldie nicht gerade 'ne Schönheit ist. Oh je, hoffentlich findet er dich nie, Tagebuch... Moment mal, rede ich hier gerade mit meinem Tagebuch?? Oh Gott...)  
So, ich sitze jedenfalls hier in meinem schönen, geheimen Versteck (Wo es ist verrat ich nicht, sonst wär's ja nicht mehr geheim.) und beobachte so 'ne Type vom Ministerium, während ich hier schreibe. Warte, muss nachdenken, wer ist das noch mal? Ach ja... Nymphadora Tonks. Aurorin und Mitglied im Phönixorden.  
Außerdem hat sie 'nen außergewöhnlich hässlichen Namen. Wäre sie nicht der Feind hätte ich echt Mitleid mit der armen Frau. Sogar mein Name ist schöner... Ich hätte gedacht, das geht gar nicht...  
Da fällt mir ein, habe ich eigentlich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich ein Animagus bin? Nicht? Na dann eben jetzt: Ich bin ein animagus, cool, nicht? Ich kann mich in eine niedliche kleine Schmusekatze verwandeln. Praktisch beim unauffälligen Observieren. Und ich liebe niedliche kleine Schmusekatzen! Nymphadora Tonks liebt auch niedliche kleine Schmusekatzen und mal ganz ehrlich, wer nicht?  
Die ganze Animagus-Sache ist gleich noch mal praktischer, weil sie mir ein Schälchen Milch hingestellt hat und ein Fenster für mich auflässt, damit ich in ihre Wohnung rein kann. Auch wenn sie nicht da ist. Jetzt mal im Ernst, wie doof ist diese Frau eigentlich? Kommt die nicht auf die Idee, dass auch Schwarzmagier auf diesem Weg ins Haus einsteigen können, und nicht nur niedliche kleine Schmusekatzen? Ganz zu schweigen von Schwarzmagiern, die sich als niedliche kleine Schmusekatzen getarnt haben! So wie ich zum Beispiel. Uh, Moment, da tut sich was.  
Okay, jetzt muss ich mit schreiben aufhören. Einsatz Schmusekatze. Nymphadora (Ich lach mich jedes Mal wieder scheckig bei dem Namen!) ist nämlich gerade von der Küche ins Wohnzimmer nebenan gegangen. Und das Wohnzimmer seh ich von meinem Versteck aus nicht.

Bye-bye, die niedliche kleine Schmusekatze

26. Juli

Liebes Tagebuch

Großer Gott, ich hasse diese Frau! Nymphadora Tonks ist eindeutig das schlimmste, das der Welt passieren konnte! Na gut, vielleicht nicht das schlimmste, das ist immer noch Super-Harry. Aber diese Frau, diese Person, diese... Da! Mir fällt noch nicht mal ein gutes Schimpfwort für sie ein! Wenn das kein Beweis ist, wie ernsthaft sauer ich bin, dann weiß ich auch nicht. Gibt die mir doch tatsächlich so einen hundsdämlichen Katzennamen! Ich heiße jetzt ganz offiziell "Whiskas". Ist das noch zu fassen? Ich heiße wie bescheuertes Muggel-Katzenfutter! Ich könnte echt zu viel kriegen! Diese eingebildete...  
Oh, aber das hätte ich fast vergessen: Nymphadora hat für morgen meinen hirnamputierten Bruder Harry und seine ollen Freunde eingeladen. Das wird bestimmt interessant. Ich sollte jetzt erstmal Voldie kontaktieren und ihm das mitteilen, mal sehen was er dazu sagt. Und bei der Gelegenheit kann ich ja auch mal fragen, ob ich dieses unverschämte Frauenzimmer (gemeint ist natürlich Nymphadora Tonks ) für diese Demütigung, diese Unverschämtheit, diese Unverfrorenheit (...) unter die Erde bringen darf...

Die unsterbliche Schicksalsweberin


End file.
